A Little Happiness
by Shannon730
Summary: Jack thinks that Owen just needs some help to notice Tosh.
1. Chapter 1

Tosh frowned when she saw the small bag sitting next to her computer. It was from the sweet shop down the street. This was the third mystery package of sweets this week. She sat down and pulled the bag open, smiling when she saw that it was filled with fudge. Monday she'd found Cadbury Milk Tray, Tuesday she's found a box of Roses, and today the fudge. She didn't know where it was coming from but they were getting all of her favorites.

"Coffee, Tosh?" Ianto asked, appearing behind her carrying a mug.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip of the offered coffee. Holding up the bag of fudge she asked, "Ianto, any idea who left these?"

Ianto smiled. "No, sorry. I saw them when I came in this morning so I thought you were already here."

Tosh frowned. She hadn't left it last night, and Ianto was here before her this morning, so where had it come from? "No, it wasn't me," she sighed, holding out the bag and offering him a piece. "I don't know where it came from."

"Fudge?" Owen asked, approaching them and seeing the open bag. "You never bring in sweets."

"I didn't today, either," she answered as he reached into the bag. "It was on my desk when I came in."

"Maybe you have a secret admirer," Owen shrugged and walked away. "It's about time you found someone that hasn't fallen through the Rift."

Ianto scowled at Owen's back. There was really no reason for him to be so cruel to Toshiko. In the beginning he had believed that Owen wasn't aware of how Tosh felt, but over time Ianto had began to wonder, could he be that blind? Part of Ianto believed that Owen knew and simply didn't care, that he was purposely cruel to her. He did wonder where the fudge had come from though; it definitely had not been there when he had left late last night and there weren't that many people who even knew of the hub's location—even fewer who knew how to get in. He glanced up toward Jack's office to see if Jack had come back from the archives yet and saw him watching them through the glass walls. Eyes narrowing suspiciously, he headed back to the kitchenette to get Jack's coffee. He and the Captain needed to talk.

center***/center

"Coffee, sir?"

Jack looked up and smiled as he reached for the mug. "Thanks. Just what I needed."

Ianto watched him as he returned to his paperwork, setting the mug on the desk next to him. "Someone left Tosh another bag of sweets this morning."

"Really?" Jack answered without looking up. "That's nice."

Ianto's eyes narrowed and he moved closer to the desk, watching Jack's reaction. "It was left on her desk, sir, just like the others this week."

"I assumed," he answered.

"It doesn't concern you?"

"Why would it? Tosh is a beautiful woman. It was only a matter of time before someone realized it. She deserves a little happiness."

"I agree," Ianto said slowly. "However it was left inside the hub. That suggests a serious breach of security."

"I suppose it does."

Ianto closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. "Would you care to tell me why you are leaving Tosh sweets, Jack? Is there something I should know?"

"What makes you think it was me?" Jack asked. "You know I'm not the flowers and sweets type. Besides, even I can only manage so many office romances at once….and you keep me pretty busy."

Ianto sighed. He really shouldn't have expected a straight answer from Jack. "I'm the last one out every night and the first one in each morning, which means it was left between those times. You were the only one here. If it wasn't you, then someone has broken in completely undetected—not once but three times—and you seem unconcerned about that possibility. I'm not concerned that you want to sleep with Tosh, Jack. It hadn't even crossed my mind, which is why I'm confused. What are you doing?"

It was Jack's turn to sigh. He should've realized Ianto would figure it out. He had considered the possibility that Tosh would, but had hoped that she'd be too distracted by the idea that someone had left her a gift to give it much thought. He'd forgotten to factor in Ianto. "She's been down ever since Tommy…left, and before that the thing with Mary…and Owen being…well, Owen."

"So your decided the way to cheer her up was to make her think you had a thing for her?" Ianto asked. "Really, I don't think she'd even be interested in you, and if she is then this is just as cruel as Owen."

"Do you think she'll figure out it's me? I don't want that," Jack said, looking at him nervously, "I kind of wanted her to think it was Owen."

"What? Why?" Ianto stared at him in shock. "Do you want to hurt her more? You know how she feels about him."

"No, this was actually a two part plan," Jack explained. "I think Owen just needs some help to notice her. The only time he shows any interest in her is when we bring Tommy back every year."

"So you're plan is to make Owen think you're…" Ianto frowned. This plan was so stupid he couldn't believe Jack even thought it would work. "Did you even consider the possibility that Tosh would think you truly were interested? Or that maybe Owen really isn't interested? She's not his usual type."

"Trust me, Owen's interested. He just doesn't want to admit it because it won't be a casual fling with Tosh and he knows it."

"All right, but what about Tosh?" Ianto asked again. "If she figures out it's you she may…"

"Okay, I hadn't thought that part through and you're right," Jack admitted. "But what do I do now?"

"You have to tell her."

"That'll go well," Jack frowned. "Tosh, sorry I've been sending you candy to make you think someone here wanted you, because really no one does. Except maybe Owen, who just doesn't know it yet."

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but…" Ianto's voice trailed off as a plan formed in his head. "You are absolutely sure Owen will react the way you think?"

"Yes, if he's pushed far enough."

"I'll help. I'll take her out tonight and tell her and we'll let Owen draw his own conclusions as to what's going on. "

center***/center

Owen glanced over at Tosh and Gwen from his computer. They were discussing the sweets that had been showing up for Tosh in the past week. No one knew where they were coming from. He'd also gathered from their conversation that Tosh was intrigued by the idea of a secret admirer. Owen thought the whole thing was a bit off.

"Who could be leaving them?" Gwen asked.

"I really don't know," Tosh answered. "It's not as if many people have access to my desk."

"Do you think it's someone here?"

"That's silly," Tosh answered. "Who would do that? Ianto and Jack are…I mean they seem like they're…and Owen isn't…he doesn't even know I'm here unless he needs help with some piece of tech."

Owen frowned. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed her. He had, but she was Tosh and he wasn't looking for a relationship…not that kind anyway. That's why he'd always ignored her little crush, hoping it would go away if he didn't show any interest.

"But it has to be, doesn't it?" Gwen asked. "Who else could get in here to leave it?"

"Well then it can't be Owen. I'm here later than he is and back in the morning before him, so that leaves…"

"Tosh, do you have a moment?" Ianto asked approaching the desk.

"Sure." She turned her attention to him with a smile.

Ianto glanced over at Gwen and then at Owen who both pretended to be busy with work on their computers. "I was wondering if you'd be free for dinner tonight?"

Owen looked up quickly. Ianto was asking Tosh to dinner? What was that about? He was shagging Jack; they all knew it. Ianto couldn't be interested in her. It had to be someone else. But who? Gwen was right about it having to be someone in the hub. So, if it wasn't Ianto or him, it had to be Jack… No, he didn't want to go there. If it was Jack that would be a disaster. Tosh would get hurt. He might be a bastard but Tosh was his friend and he didn't want to see her with someone who'd hurt her.

"Umm…" Tosh stammered, "I guess, yeah, barring any alien or Rift activity."

"Wonderful," Ianto grinned, "I'll make the reservations. I do have something important to talk to you about."

As soon as he walked away, Gwen and Owen both descended on her and started talking at the same time.

"I can't believe it's Ianto."

"No bloody way are you going out with him, Tosh."

"Shut up, Owen."

"He's all wrong for her."

"Why, I think he's perfect. They're both so quiet and shy and…"

"He's shagging Jack!"

"Maybe not anymore if he's asking her out."

"She's going to get hurt."

"Does anyone care what I think?" Tosh asked. They both turned to stare at her, as if they'd forgotten she was even there. "I think a friend asked me to dinner. I don't know if he's left the all the chocolates or not. I don't know if he's interested in me, and I don't care. I'm going to have dinner with him, unless someone can give me a reason not to."

Owen just stared at her. This was all wrong. Tommy was one thing. He had been a temporary thing, and Tosh had known it. He'd only be around one day a year, and only until it was time for him to do what he was supposed to do. She'd been prepared to be hurt. But this…thing with Ianto. He'd go back to Jack and she'd be devastated and…why did he care? It wasn't as if he wanted her, right?

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen watched the couple through the window of the small restaurant. He couldn't hear what they were saying but they were entirely too close together for him. What if Gwen was right and Ianto had a thing for Tosh? He had to find a way to stop it. It was wrong. He'd tried talking to Gwen but she'd just dismissed him, said she thought it was sweet that Ianto had a crush on Toshiko. They were cute together. So he'd gone to Jack. Jack would understand and help him. If for no other reason than he'd lose his part-time shag if Ianto found someone else. But he hadn't been concerned either.

_i"Ianto asked Tosh out to dinner," Owen had told Jack just a few hours before. _

_Jack had looked up from the report he was reading and smiled that smile that always made Owen want to hit him. "I know. He told me."_

_"And you're okay with that?" _

_"Ianto is an adult. He can do what he wants." _

_"But he's your…you and he…"_

_"He's not my property, Owen," Jack had sighed. "If Ianto wants to go to dinner with Tosh it's his choice." _

_"You don't think it's a bad idea for coworkers to be…"  
_

_"I didn't say anything when it was you and Gwen, and as you've already said, Ianto and I have a…relationship, so no, obviously I don't have a problem with it," Jack had said, not even allowing him to finish his sentence. "Now if there's nothing else?"/i_

So now he was out here alone trying to figure out how to stop this whole mess. He wasn't even sure why it bothered him. Jack was right; they were both adults and could do as they pleased. It wasn't as if Tosh had any reason to turn Ianto down. Owen had spent their entire time working together making it clear he wasn't interested.

center***/center

"How are you enjoying your dinner?" Ianto asked, leaning closer to be heard while still keeping his voice low. He could've spoken louder without disturbing anyone, but he'd seen Owen watching them from outside. He'd arrived shortly after they had, but hadn't come in. He also knew about the conversation Owen had with Jack. It seemed Jack had been right about Owen's feelings.

"It's lovely," Tosh answered, smiling nervously. This whole week had been weird for; her the chocolates all week, and now Ianto…The problem was, no matter what she said earlier to Owen and Gwen, she wasn't interested in Ianto. He was a wonderful friend but that was it, and if he thought any differently she had to put a stop to it now; she didn't want him to be hurt. "Ianto, this is all very sweet, but I thought you and Jack were…are…and if you've been leaving me the sweets, I think you should know…"

Ianto let her talk until her sentence trailed off in embarrassment before he spoke. "We are here about the sweets, but I didn't leave them, Jack did. And we are still together."

Tosh frowned, confused. Jack had left her gifts? Surely he wasn't…not that that would be a bad thing, but if he and Ianto were still…whatever they were—she was never clear on that—then it was a problem. She'd never hurt Ianto. But really she didn't want Jack either. "I don't understand."

Ianto smiled at her confusion. "Don't worry, I'm not here as a jealous lover. I'm here to help…to try to explain Jack's disastrous attempt to help you."

"I don't need help."

"Well, nonetheless, Jack has put this idiotic plan into action, and amazingly it seems to be working so we have to deal with it."

"What was his plan?"

"To make Owen admit he's interested in you."

"By sending me chocolates?"

"I did say it was an idiotic plan," Ianto pointed out. "However, Owen has been watching us for some time now, and he tried to get both Jack and Gwen to stop you from going to dinner with me."

"Really?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "He's here?"

"Outside, but don't look," he said, nodding toward the window. "You really have two choices now: We can continue with Jack's plan and see if we can make Owen come in here and admit he wants you…or we can leave and go outside and tell him what's going on."

"He'd be very angry that Jack did that to him," she pointed out.

"Okay, tell him a slightly altered version of what happened."

"I guess we should continue…I mean it makes more sense than trying to come up with a believable lie," Tosh said, smiling and leaning forward. "So what exactly helps next in Jack's plan?"

"Yes, well, planning isn't really Jack's strong suit," Ianto sighed. "He hadn't actually thought it through beyond sending you candy to cheer you up and make Owen jealous enough to admit his feelings."

"Okay, so we just wing it now?"

"Afraid so. Did you want dessert?"

center***/center

Owen couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stay out here and let this happen. Ianto wasn't right for her. He'd hurt her when he went back to Jack. He couldn't stand out here and watch them laugh and touch and act like everything was perfect anymore. Taking a deep breath, he pulled open the door and made his way quickly to their table.

"Tosh," he said as soon as he reached them.

"Owen," she said, looking up in surprise. "Hi."

"I can't let this happen," he said, ignoring Ianto and focusing all of his attention on Tosh. "He's going to hurt you."

"No he isn't," she said calmly.

"He is. He doesn't love you."

Ianto raised an eyebrow in question, "And you do?"

Owen opened his mouth to speak and stopped. What was he supposed to say? He didn't love her, did he? Of course not. He'd loved Katie, and this was completely different. He didn't love Tosh. So then why was he interrupting her date like a jealous maniac?

"No," he said finally. "I don't love you. I…I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"And you really think I'd hurt her?"Ianto asked.

"No," he said, "Yes. I don't know."

"Then why are you here?" Tosh asked. "You've never paid any attention to me no matter what I did, not when you had Suzie and Gwen around."

"Look Tosh," he said after a few moments of silence. "I'm not in love with you, I don't even know if I can do that anymore, but I have noticed you, always have, it's just…we could go out, one date, no promises but we could try, see what happens."

Tosh looked over at Ianto, who was watching the exchange in silence. He smiled at her, "I'll just go home then," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she said, getting up and kissing his cheek. "For everything."

Owen watched them say goodbye. Ianto was giving up easily, which confused him but at the moment he didn't care. He was leaving and Owen had a date with Tosh. "Give you a ride home, Tosh? We can make plans on the way," he said as Ianto walked out without looking back.

"Sure," she said, grabbing her purse and following him out.

center***/center

"So I was right?"

"Yes, Jack," Ianto sighed. "You were right."

"I don't know why no one ever listens to me," Jack said, grinning. "Nearly two hundred years of life is bound to teach you something, you know."

"Fine, we are all horribly inconsiderate to question you on anything," Ianto agreed. "But you do realize how difficult everything here will be if he hurts her, right?"

"He won't."

"You better hope not," Ianto said.

The end.


End file.
